


May I Have This Dance?

by IreneADonovan



Series: Random Scenes [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Dancing, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik and Charles dancing and cuddling and kissing...





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This grew out of a thread on tumblr, fueled by my overworked imagination...
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Erik found Charles in his study, at the far end near the window. A cup of tea, half-drunk, sat on his desk, along with a research journal, open and face-down. The radio was on, playing something slow and rhythmic.

Charles gazed out the window, deep in thought. His hands worked smoothly on the rims of his wheels as he rocked back and forth in short arcs, his version of pacing. To Erik, it looked like he was dancing.

Oh, what the hell. Erik strode over, swept into a formal bow. “May I have this dance?”

Charles stared at him, momentarily startled, then he grinned like a Cheshire cat and bent forward in an abbreviated bow. “I'd be honored.” He patted his thighs with both hands. “Sit.”

“I'm too heavy,” Erik protested.

“It'll be all right for a little while,” Charles insisted as he removed the armrests and set them against the wall. “So sit.”

Erik sat. His long legs trailed over the side, and Charles had to reach around one to steer, but he resumed the gentle back-and-forth gliding.

Erik slipped an arm around Charles' shoulders, rested his cheek against Charles' silky dark hair. “This is nice,” he murmured.

Charles nestled his head into the juncture of Erik's neck and shoulder. “Mm-hmn.”

One song bled into another and into six more. Erik drifted in a contented haze, cuddled against the man he loved. He looked up only when the motions of the chair slowed and stopped.

“What say we take this upstairs,” Charles said quietly.

“Let's,” Erik agreed, and he kissed those ruby lips.


End file.
